bgegame_hitrecordfandomcom-20200214-history
Beyond Good and Evil 2 x HITRECORD Wiki
Welcome! Welcome to the Beyond Good and Evil 2 x HITRECORD Wiki! This is a record featuring space monkeys who had their HITRECORD creative assets approved for the upcoming video game, Beyond Good and Evil 2. Ubisoft x HITRECORD Partnership On June 11th at E3 2018 [https://youtu.be/Ub0x1_bSU_0 Ubisoft announced their partnership with HITRECORD], a collaborative creative platform founded by [https://www.imdb.com/name/nm0330687/ Joseph Gordon-Levitt]. Community members world-wide of all skill levels were able to contribute their ideas and assets to [https://hitrecord.org/productions/3502858 various creative projects via this platform.] Projects included a variety of radio stingers, music and artwork. This collaboration allowed space monkeys to work together and become a part of the development process. Community members who had their contributions approved for final assets were paid for their workContributor Payment: https://ubi.li/tvn7b via HITRECORD in late February of 2018. Music Radio Cheetah Stingers Album Covers Album Covers were developed via various graphic design challenges that referenced specific songs contributors previously worked on. * '''Too Hybrid For You''' (40 Lashes Album Cover) contributors include: Marke, Vitrashark, Mrs_Hibou, Ben_Mcleod, t7N4, C*A*Newman, Unihorse, Lindworm, Musepunk * '''The Mutineers''' (Cheeky Little Monkeys Album Cover) contributors include: Marke, CaptainLovehandles, Slendah, ODAWG67, princesslettuce * '''The Light Years''' (Onwards Album Cover) contributors include: Marke, Unihorse, newantique * '''Quazar Beard''' (Slater Album Cover) contributors include: Marke, Vitrashark, Ryanhast, RudyMary, BGE2_Dev_Team, Matziz Cave Paintings Cave Paintings were developed via illustration challengesIllustration Challenge: Galaxy Colliding: https://hitrecord.org/challenges/3621517 Illustration Challenge: Moksha Legend Interpretations: https://hitrecord.org/challenges/3505027 Illustration Challenge: Tree of Life: https://hitrecord.org/challenges/3621579 referencing The Legend of Moksha. Contributors were tasked to create primitive designs that could be found in [https://hitrecord.org/challenges/3505027 ''"cave walls, abandoned temples, and mines where hybrid slaves are forced to live, work and survive."''] These designs were meant to reflect a sense of hope to hybrids in order to help fuel their pursuit of freedom. * '''Faded Yet Ever Present''' contributors include: Marke, RSVIllustration, Anne_Rabaglia * '''Freedom is at Hand''' contributors include: Marke, Paulkimkes, Anne_Rabaglia * '''Galaxies Colliding''' contributors include: Marke, Ala_D, alexdex * '''Moksha Gateway Finger Painting''' contributors include: Marke, Apostrophe * '''The Gate is Open''' contributors include: Marke, RudyMary, Anne_Rabaglia, Vitrashark, BGE2_Dev_Team * '''Tree of Life''' contributors include: Marke, YanQuelais, Ala_D * '''Worshipping Moksha Gateway''' contributors include: gavansmith, thirdcookie, Marke, RandomShyGirl, bgallego44, BGE2_Dev_Team, gurzy, alexdex, Anee_Rabaglia, Leanne89, mainmonkey319, Laetans, Nurpl, sham123, FDownes, RandomShyGirl, GentleManatee, ATouchofWanderlust, patri987, shredsteff, daito511, WickedMouse marke-3640486.png|Faded Yet Ever Present|link=https://hitrecord.org/records/3640486 marke-3640502.png|https://hitrecord.org/records/3640502|link=Freedom is at Hand marke-3656386.png|Galaxies Colliding|link=https://hitrecord.org/records/3656386 marke-3656908.png|Moksha Gateway Finger Painting|link=https://hitrecord.org/records/3656908 marke-3656380.png|The Gate is Open|link=https://hitrecord.org/records/3656380 marke-3656384.png|Tree of Life|link=https://hitrecord.org/records/3656384 Marke-3654113.png|Worshipping Moksha Gateway|link=https://hitrecord.org/records/3654113 Geoglyph Puzzle Geoglyph Puzzle's were developed via various challengesGraphic Design Challenge: Animal Geoglyph Puzzles https://hitrecord.org/challenges/3635321 Graphic Design Challenge: An Archer’s Tale https://hitrecord.org/challenges/3635220 Graphic Design Challenge: Birds and Nest: https://hitrecord.org/challenges/3635251 Graphic Design Challenge: Monkey Glyph: https://hitrecord.org/challenges/3635264 Graphic Design Challenge: Serpent Geoglyph Puzzle https://hitrecord.org/challenges/3635300 with briefs instructing to design ''[https://hitrecord.org/projects/3505079/highlights "ancient puzzles, enigmas and patters that will be marked into the surface of planets and be viewable from space."] ''These geoglyphs will lead the player on adventures to find treasure, temple entrances and other secret locations. * '''Baby Monkey''' contributors include: Marke, Ala_D, Norwhel, pacproduct, WallyTheWaffle * '''Birds + Nest''' contributors include: Marke, Dotunfolded, Norwhel * '''Bow + Arrow''' contributors include: Marke, DannyMa, Tax, pacproduct, Dotunfolded, meka-karma25, Jnyfer * '''Monkey Glyph''' contributors include: BGE2_Dev_Team, WallyTheWaffle, PaulineSLF * '''Snake contributors''' include: Marke, beautyofthelake, Norwhel, C*A*Newman, Sal_Lavalle marke-3656338.png|Monkey Glyph|link=https://hitrecord.org/records/3656338 marke-3656342.png|Birds + Nest|link=https://hitrecord.org/records/3656342 marke-3656359.png|Bow + Arrow (aka An Archer's Tale)|link=https://hitrecord.org/records/3656342 marke-3656348.png|Baby Monkey (aka Animal Geoglyph)|link=https://hitrecord.org/records/3656342 marke-3656343.png|Snake|link=https://hitrecord.org/records/3656343 Graffiti Murals Murals were developed via the [https://hitrecord.org/challenges/3505066 Illustration Challenge: Illustrate Hindu Stories + Mythology project.] Contributors researched Hindu stories and mythology and interpreted them as giant murals. The brief for this challenge instructed contributors to ''"imagine how the interpretations of these stories might have changed in our futuristic world, and in particular in Ganesha City where religion has been commercialized and commodified"''Mural Illustration Challenge: https://hitrecord.org/challenges/3505066 by corporations to attract tourists. * '''Brahma Fresco''' contributors include: Marke, stJae * '''Brahma '''contributors include: Marke, CharmlessMan, angloria * '''Ganesha - Bright Future''' contributors include: Marke, dimitrisvovlas, HelloRaul, Vitrashark, b_vani, grelot * '''Ganesha Mockup''' contributors include: Marke, b_vani, Alex6LB * '''Glitchy Ganesha''' contributors include: Marke, ATouchOfWanderlust, Vinlard, stjae * '''Neon Ganesha 2''' contributors include: Marke, b_vani * '''Neon Ganesha''' contributors include: Marke, FDownes * '''Neon Hanuman''' contributors include: Marke, Vitrashark, FDownes * '''Neon Shiva''' contributors include: marke, FDownes, Vitrashark * '''Purple Ganesha''' contributors include: Marke, Alex6LB, Vitrashark * '''Shiva '''contributors include: Marke, LeFlow, JATKOWEBB, Mortymadness35, Alex6LB, LeFlow * '''Visit Ganehsa City 1 '''contributors include: Marke, featheryart, FDownes * '''Visit Ganesha City 2''' contributors include: Marke, Anne_Rabag, PaulineSLF, Tabata, b_vani, featheryart * '''Visit Ganesha City 3''' contributors include: Marke, Vitrashark, b_vani, featheryeart Marke-3671955.png|Brahma Fresco|link=https://hitrecord.org/records/3671955 Brahma.png|Brahma|link=https://hitrecord.org/records/3636917 marke-3656950.png|Ganesha Bright Future|link=https://hitrecord.org/records/3656950 marke-3656370.png|Ganesha Mural|link=https://hitrecord.org/records/3656370 marke-3656943.png|Glitchy Ganesha|link=https://hitrecord.org/records/3656943 Marke-3664293.png|Neon Ganesha 2|link=https://hitrecord.org/records/3664293 marke-3656941.png|Neon Ganesha|link=https://hitrecord.org/records/3656941 marke-3656940.png|Neon Hanuman|link=https://hitrecord.org/records/3656940 marke-3656938.png|Neon Shiva|link=https://hitrecord.org/challenges/3572340 Marke-3656364.png|Purple Ganesha|link=https://hitrecord.org/records/3656364 Marke-3664292.png|Shiva Painting|link=https://hitrecord.org/records/3664292 marke-3656937.png|Visit Ganesha City 1|link=https://hitrecord.org/records/3656937 Marke-3664283.png|Visit Ganesha City 2|link=https://hitrecord.org/records/3664283 Marke-3664287.png|Visit Ganesha City 3|link=https://hitrecord.org/records/3664287 Posters